1. Field
The field is water treatment, and in particular the neutralization of cyanotoxins in the water environment.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Pat. or Pub. No.Kind CodeIssue or Pub. DatePatentee or Applicant4,277,344B11981-07-07Cadotte7,338,600B22008-03-04Chidambaran et al.7,501,046B12009-03-10Constantz7,520,971B22009-04-21Iwasaki7,591,088B12009-09-22Schuh et al.7,897,019B22011-03-01Akers